


The red string of fate- that's already gone

by Randomhikari



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Red String of Fate, Sad, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomhikari/pseuds/Randomhikari
Summary: Anm. First of all English is not my first language. I am no way fluid. There will be spelling and grammer mistakes in this text.GG hika~~~~~~The red string of fate Au where the reader can see the string and manipulate it. Cut and tie it again.~~~~~Charakter: thor x Jane, thor x readerTrigger warning. Sad story with implied suicide of the main character. Don't like don't read.First English story ever.~~~~~~red strings.





	The red string of fate- that's already gone

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~
> 
> The red string of fate Au where the reader can see the string and manipulate it. Cut and tie it again. 
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> Charakter: thor x Jane, thor x reader  
> Trigger warning. Sad story with implied suicide of the main character. Don't like don't read.   
> First English story ever. 
> 
> ~~~~~~

Thor smiled. 

Thor was happy. 

Thor was holding her like she was the precious gifet he ever received.

And reader cried, silent tears as she watched the love of her live, her true soulmate, hold her. 

A red string now tied to Jane and thor now like it always was there. 

A scissor in her hand, behinde her back, as she watched them being happy and kiss each other.   
A red string now hanging from her pinkie finger where there used to be her soulmate is now nothing. 

She already said her good luck wishes as she told them, yes they are soulmate, because she was one of the only gifted pple that saw the string. 

It was the last time for her to see Thor, who was originally her soulmate, but because she loves him so dearly she will let him go and be happy with the love of his live. She sacrifices her happines for his happy end. 

She cut the string withThor and tied Jane to the other end. Even when Jane had already a other soulmate. 

It physically hurt her to cut it, like her heart was ripped out of her rippcage. But what was the point when thor didn't even love reader?. 

Reader turned around before anyone could hold her back but she didn't run, she just vanished.

Maby someday Jane will find her true soulmate and realise she and thor didn't belong together. And Thor would realise it was her all along. But it will be to late. 

Because the red string of fate is already gone. 

Just like her.

**Author's Note:**

> 5hx for reading.


End file.
